Point Proven
by alizabethianrose
Summary: How does one text message change your life, Punk is about to find out! One shot! Smut! Slash! Companion piece to Toy Trains but can be read separately!


**SO this is slash, and pure smut. My muses would not let this go and let me work on my other stories until I wrote it. so this is a on shot companion piece to Toy Trains. Hope you enjoy it, I own nothing, really I own nothing I only rent or borrow.**

* * *

Punk stares at his phone in disgust really wanting to throw the object against the cheap motel room wall. Why would Colt send him this, a picture is some dive's bathroom of a girl going down on him. Punk has absolutely no desire to see this, to know his best friend is out getting drunk and having some cheap skank suck him off. The chick isn't even pretty for fuck sake, the least Colt could do is pick up someone hot. _I could do better she has no technique!_ Why punk texted that he will never know, it's not like it's the truth he has never gone down on a guy in his life so how he thinks he could be more talent than this chick is beyond him. He leans back on to the pillows of the uncomfortable bed and adjust the ice of his sore knee, fucker keeps popping out of place for no reason. He can be sitting still and bam he's up hopping around trying to get it to go back to where it belongs.

Punk sighs and wonders again if all of this is worth it? Is chasing the dream worth the sacrifice on his body and his life. He is tired of motel rooms, of performing for twelve people, of spending endless nights alone while his friends go party. He could go with them he supposes but after a while seeing people get wasted and make a fool of themselves just adds to the monotony of it all. In the morning they will all have hang overs and pack into the car, heading to the next show with Punk driving as the others are miserable, he'll blast punk music over the radio whiles they complain of a headache. It never changes and Punk desperately needs something to change. He needs to rekindle his passion because at this point going and holding up in his apartment for weeks sounds pretty fucking wonderful. Then again he lives with Ace so he wouldn't get very much peace from this.

Ace thinks he needs a girl, Punk is inclined to believe maybe he is right, just not so sure about the gender. Punk has never claimed to be straight, he is attracted to both sexes really, he just hasn't had the time to explore men as equally as women. Women though he finds need too much attention, they want to spend time with you and Punk has very little time to spare. Things in his life get put on the back burner, neglected and then there are fights and too much drama so he splits. HE really needs to find somebody who can handle this, who understands the life and accepts how it is going to be. The only problem is that would mean looking to his core group of people, the ones he sends much of his days with. Punk has no attraction to Ace that would be all kinds of awkwardness. Joe and Hero are both out of the question, D and Raven are out also, none of the chicks he works with would do. Any of his other friends, really acquaintances are so out of the question he doesn't consider them. So really that leaves Colt, and although Punk is not so stupid as to pretend that he isn't attracted to the man, Colt is a whore. He loves his women and Punk has never so much as seen him flirt with another guy so really why go down that road is only to hurt the friendship.

_Ego much Punkers, she wasn't bad, not the best but not bad. Want to prove you could do better?_ Punk swallows hard staring at the message unsure of how to even respond to Cabana, he really should just put an end to this whole thing. Colt's drunk and Punk's not in a good head space so he should say goodnight to Cabana and let him go back to his bimbo, after all Punk doesn't do one night stands, and he sure as hell doesn't do sloppy seconds. So Punk should roll over and go to bed, not respond, but he has never been known to do the right thing has he. _I'm the best at everything Colt, to bad you'll never know. Too busy getting it on in dirty bathrooms, shoulda stayed with me I could rock your fucking world._ The lack of response from Colt surprises Punk so he shrugs it off and focuses back on the documentary, how trains are made and work. It is actually quite fascinating so before long Punk is entirely focused on the screen.

This focus is disturb when the door to the room suddenly comes into contact with the wall hard. Punk looks over as Colt walks into the room a smirk on his face. "Hey Punkers, thought I would let you prove yourself." The door to the room closes and Colt approaches the bed, Punk studies him to see how fucking drunk his friend is and surprisingly he almost thinks that he is not. Colt reaches over to grab him and he slides to the other side of the bed.

"I know where that has been and if you think I'm letting you touch me in any way then you have truly lost your fucking mind." Punk is pointing at Colt's crotch as he speaks and he truly is wondering if perhaps he has stepped into a parallel universe, the way Colt is staring at him, the desire written in those eyes is fucking confusing.

"I'm going to go shower, after you can prove you're the best, or you can chicken out." Colt heads into the small bathroom and then pokes his head back out. "Just so you know Punk I am the best at fucking and I plan on proving it to you." Punk swallows hard trying to understand where this is coming from. He listens as the water starts in the bathroom and then waits, unsure if he can even go through with this. It seems to be a game, some kind of battle and really does he want his first time with a guy to be in some cheap motel that he won't remember the name of tomorrow. Punk tries to focus back on the TV deciding that when Cabana comes out he will just ignore him until e asses out, he has to be a lot drunker then Punk first thought that is the only answer he has.

The bathroom door opens a few minutes later to reveal Cabana, a towel wrapped around his waist riding low on his hips, little beads of water run along his chest. Punk lick his lips slowly, his eyes following one of the drops until it descends into the towel. He shakes his head and turns back to the TV, Colts weight rests on the bottom of the bed. "How much have you been drinking?" Colt gives a small laugh his back to Punk like he is also studying the TV. The room in the air feels strange, almost thick to Punk and he struggles not to lean out and run his fingers along the tan back in front of him.

"I haven't, I was designated driver tonight." Punk feels his nerves increase, how does he process that fucking answer.

"Where is everyone if you drove them back?" Okay random chitchat to avoid the feeling in the room seems to be a good choice.

"Hero's room drinking, Ace said he would past out there tonight so not to worry about him." Punk nods and Colt clears his throat slowly turning to look at the other man. Punk can't look away his eyes immediately drawn to Colt's

"I don't do one night stands." It really is meant to be a simple statement a reminder to Colt what he could possibly be getting involved in. The simple words spark an anger in those eyes boring into that Punk can only assume is his sole. Colt is yanking on clothes, his back now to Punk and Punk's unsure of what he did that was so wrong.

"Colt what…"

"I know what your lifestyle is Punk! I know you don't fucking sleep around, I know you think of me as nothing more than a fucking whore. It's too fucking bad because this could have been so much more, you're all I need." Punk doesn't even get a chance to respond before Colt is out the door, cringing as it slams the noise echoing in his mind. Now the room just seems cold, he wants to run after his friend but he is still not even fucking sure of what the hell is going on. _You're all I need, you're all I need_ those words won't leave Punk's mind. What the he does Colt mean? Finally when Punk can't stand thinking about it any longer he sends Cabana a text asking him to come back. The lack of responses is just annoying so he finally texts him again. _I really would like to prove I'm the best, come back please._ He almost adds a smiley face but decides at the last minute that would just be too much. Again no response so Pun scrolls back through his message with Colt looking for some sign that he has missed in the months of conversations.

When the door to the room opens several minutes later Punk throws his phone at Colt's head. "Stop sending me fucking pictures of your latest fuck buddies, what are you trying to accomplish besides making me jealous." The words are out of his mouth before he process them fully. Colt actually catches the phone and advances to the bed slowly instead of sitting on the end he leans over and takes the now melted ice pack from Punk's knee.

"Seems to me it worked, you should get this checked Punkers." A roll of the eyes is all Colt gets in response as gentle fingers stroke over his knee. "At least the pictures finally got us talking about the sexual tension between us. I don't know how many more nights I can wake up to find you grinding against me in your sleep whimpering my name without acting. I'm just a man Punk, I can only resist your sleepy advances for so long." Gentle hands take Punk by the hips and pull him down so he is lying flat on the bed, Colt hovers over him and Punk can tell he is being studied. He wants to deny the tension, wants to deny he grinds against him in his sleep but he can't, he honestly dreams of Colt more then he would like to admit. Punk licks his lips slowly, reaching a hand up and looping his arm around Colt's neck. Maybe this is another one of those dreams he thinks, I'll wake up alone whiles he is still out. He searches for words, try's to find something to say, sarcasm fails him, hell the whole English language does. For a man never short on words Punk finds himself lost and maybe that is shown in his face because Colt closes the distance between them and gentle lips are upon his own.

Punk lets his eyes drift shut, one of his hands tightens in the front of Colt's shirt, keeping him close. The kiss is unlike anything Punk has ever felt, slow, gentle, a calmness Punk has never known settles upon him. There is a burning passion but it's all lost in the safety Punk feels underneath this man, their bodies pressed together and the weight up on him brings him so much clarity. Somehow in this moment Punk knows everything is changing and he is absolutely fine with that notion. Punk feels a shift in Colt and then the kiss is more aggressive, a tongue demanding entrance to his mouth which he allows and if he thought the gentle kiss was amazing he was fucking wrong. At the first taste of Colt fills his mouth he swears he can feels fireworks exploding in his brain.

Punk really doesn't know how they go from kissing to all of their clothes scattered around the room, and he really doesn't fucking care. What he does know is Colt is laying on his back staring down at him while Punk eyes his dick in part aww and part apprehension. He knows he really needs to mention to Colt that he has never done this, that he needs to find his fucking voice for more than throaty moans and whimpers. He sits back on his knees and sighs "I've never been with a guy, I'm obviously not opposed to the idea but really I have no clue what I am doing. I know I said I was the best at this but honestly I'm not sure I can back up those words. Also do you have lube, because I hear it hurts, the first time can be a bitch, so umm yeah I think we need lube and am I rambling, I feel like I may be rambling. If I'm rambling feel free to shut me up, I just need you to know that you would be my first I think it's a requirement to tell somebody that…" Colt kisses him and manages to get him to stop talking, when he pulls back Punk can see the laughter in his eyes.

"I have lube, you'll be great don't worry. Relax Punkers you don't have to do anything we can just lay here and cuddle if you want. I'd love to be your first but if you are not ready then it is okay." Punk decided he needs to shut up Colt now, so he leans down and licks the pearl of precum from his tip. The taste isn't bad and Punk decides to keep going. His lips wrap slowly around Colt's tip, he slowly lowers himself down taking a few inches into his mouth it feels like a lot more than it is. He thinks about what things he likes and runs his tongue slowly along the vein the runs along Colt's shaft, fingers slide into his hair, not pulling the messy long locks but tangling themselves there. At the sign of encouragement Punk begins to suck gently while moving his head gently up and down. He sets a slow but steady rhythm, remembering to swirl his tongue around Colt's tip. Fingers tighten in his hair and Colt bucks up and Punk gags as Colt's tip invades his throat, he pulls back and slaps Colt's thigh. "No bad Cabana, stay still if you want to do this." Colt nods and pushes Punk's head back down, Punk places his hands on Colt's hips keeping him firmly in place. He does take a little more into his mouth, unsure if he could deep throat the man, Punk never does anything half assed so he slowly takes more of Colt into his mouth with each bob of his head, suppressing the urge to gag. He can feel Colt trying to shift beneath his fingers but he keeps him in place until at last his lips wrap around the base of the throbbing cock in his mouth. Colt is breathing heavy and the moan from Cabana makes Punk hum in appreciation as he slides back his tongue trailing up the length as he does.

"Enough Punk I'm gonna come is you keep that up." Punk ignores him and bobs his head a few more times before pulling away. "You are so fucking beautiful" Punk feels a blush coming but is startled when he is suddenly on his back, Colt again hovering over him. "Are you sure?" Punk just spreads his legs wider and nods, he is truthfully not fucking sure but he is not stopping now. Colt slides from the bed returning with a small bottle of lube. He settles down between Punk's legs leaning down he places small kisses on Punk's thighs, popping the top of the lube Punk watches as he coats tow of his fingers. He tenses when one of those long digits press against his hole. "Relax baby, I got you, I'm going to make you feel so fucking good." Punk takes a slow deep breath and forces his muscles to unclench, the fingers slides into him slowly. At first he is not sure, he knows this is supposed to feel good but really it's just fucking odd. He winces as Colt adds a second finger, watching his best friend as he watches him. Colt's fingers seem to be exploring seeking something, twisting inside of him and then sliding deeper, suddenly Punk arches his back and hisses.

"Fuck" Colt smirks knowing he found what he was looking for. Colt takes his time opening up Punk slowly, wanting him to be truly ready and Punk moans and almost whines with impatience. Punk sighs at the loss of the fingers from his body but sees Colt reaching for a condom, he grabs his hand shaking his head. "Don't need it, just fuck me already." He watches as Colt aligns himself and feels the slick cock nudging at his entrance, Punk tries to stay relaxed, tries to hide the pain lacing up his spine from Colt. Colt suddenly stops trying to pull away, Punk wraps his legs tightly around Colt keeping him inside. "I'm okay, just give me a second." Cot stills and Punk takes several deep breaths before he nods and his friend slides into him the rest of the way. The first few strokes into his body are painful and awkward but he won't allow Colt to know this, he keeps his face as blank as possible and waits. Punk knows this is going to get better, the fingers did so will Colt but the feeling of being so overfilled is almost all consuming. His fingers clench on Colt's arms and the man shifts sinking a little deeper but finally finding the place inside of Punk that makes the pain vanish.

"So tight Punkers, so fucking tight" Punk groans as Cot finds a rhythm picking up speed until the sounds of skin slapping together, moans, and curses fill the room. Neither man last for long, how could they really this moment has been building for so long that for it to finally reach its sweet climax is utter bliss. Punk comes hard screaming out Colt's name, his muscles tightening around Colt is enough to send him over the edge as well. They lie together for several minutes, catching their breath until Punk squirms as the weight of Cabana presses him down on to the mattress. Colt rolls off of him sliding from Punk's body and Punk wrinkles his nose as he feels the come inside of him slowly escaping his body. Colt grabs his discarded towel and cleans them both up before pulling Punk into his arms. He can feel Punk thinking, read the worry in his eyes. "What?"

"Nothing, just wanted to make it clear I don't think you're a whore."

"I know, rest Punkers."

"If this is a onetime thing I umm, never mind. Just going to hold on for tonight." The last part is muttered under his breath but Colt catches it. He lifts up Punk chin and gives him a light kiss.

"It's not one time, you're all I need Punkers, what part of that don't you get?" Punk shrugs and Colt forces down a sigh.

"Nobody needs me, and when they say they do it's just a lie." Colt curses under his breath and pulls Punk in closer to his body.

"I don't lie to you Punk, I need you. It's okay to doubt me, it just means I have another point to prove. Just do me a favor and stay with me." Punk finally nods and closes his eyes, exhaustion from many sleepless nights beginning to take over. "By the way, best blow job in the world." A small smile spreads across Punk's face as he drifts off.

Ace slides quietly into the motel room, hung over and unhappy. He takes in the duo, the clothes scattered, and the bottle of lube on the floor. "About damn time" he whispers collecting his shit, deciding that for the next few months to room elsewhere, the way these two had been dancing around each other for months they have some making up to do. He glances back one last time and takes in Punk his fingers grip Colt almost desperately, as Colt holds him gently. It's gonna take time and patience but Ace knows Punk will find peace, hell Colts proven many times he loves Punk, Punk just needs to learn to accept it. He chuckles as he steps out into the daylight deciding to delay the trip back and get a few more hours of sleep. Colt's going to have one helluva ride, he just hopes he learns to slow Punk down.

* * *

**Reviews would be awesome. I love to hear from everyone!**


End file.
